


Envy

by HunnyBop



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Jealous younger brother, Murder, Suicide, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/HunnyBop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AC oneshots based on "The Seven Deadly Sins" </p><p>Each story is an individual sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarxistMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxistMouse/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dedicated to AquilaTempestas and MarxistMouse for helping me out with ideas

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

 

 

**Chapter 1: Envy, Jacob Frye**

**Warnings : Character death**

It was a cold September day as Jacob walked down The Strand , his coat was pulled tight around him to guard against the wind and driving rain. He spotted his destination which lay across the busy street. He waited for a gap in the traffic before crossing, after all he didn't want to disappoint his twin again. Entering into the shop he removed his top hat. He offered a smile to the young girl behind the counter   
“The usual then Mr Frye” He acknowledged with a nod but said nothing. Once the lillies he’d brought were carefully wrapped in a dark green paper, his sister’s favourite colour he paid and left the shop placing them underneath his jacket so they wouldn't get damaged as he headed on towards his next stop… after an hour of walking he arrived at the station as his train arrived.

Within the hour he'd arrived in his birth town of Crawley. He had decided he'd much rather walk to his family home than take a carriage, it would give him time to collect his thoughts and think about what to say. He pushed through the side gate of his house, gently shutting the gate before sitting on an old marble bench and closing his eyes… remembering that day..

_~Flashback~_

Jacob was sat outside of the Seven Bells, waiting for Evie to return from a shopping trip. She'd gone as he apparently couldn't be trusted to get the right stuff and she could. It was a cold evening so he decided that there was no point in waiting outside for her to arrive, probably in her own sweet time. A short while later he was sat at a table with a tankard of beer, he downed it in one. A painful thought entered his mind, it was of his father, Ethan…. more specifically the day he'd sworn his vows alongside his sister, when she’d sworn her vows he was grinning with pride but when it was his turn Ethan turned and left the room. Jacobs already low spirits had been crushed further that day, he’d turned to drink that evening to forget what had happened.

The door to the pub opened and Evie stepped through, hair wet from the rain.   
She cast a disappointed look in his direction before taking a seat opposite him “Drinking already brother, I suppose it’s to be expected.. After all you are a brawler and not a true Assassin ” Evie knew just how to wound him, her words always hurt him more than any weapon.   
He lowered his head to the table, above him Evie smirked “You don't obey the Creed or follow our ways, it’s a miracle you haven't been caught, I worry for your brother.. that’s why I do this”

He suddenly stood up, scowling at her “Evie, I get it, I don’t follow the Creed… I don't exactly give a fuck” Without looking back at her he stormed up to his room and sat down on the bed. Evie looked confused, had she really been that mean to him.. all she'd ever done is remind him of his flaws so he could be better.  
A tear gently rolled down her cheek “Jacob” she whispered.   
The bartender came over to her “ Are you alright love? Let me make you something to eat and we'll talk”

Evie smiled and took a seat at a table.   
Paul returned shortly with a sandwich and a cup of tea. He smiled at her “So tell me about your relationship with your brother”  
Evie took a sip of her tea “He’s been like this ever since we took our vows, reckless and not showing a shred of sense. It got worse after our father died...with our mother already dead from giving birth to us he had no other parent figures…. I was often training so I didn't understand how much losing him affected Jacob and we often fought. When I reached the rank of Master Assassin our relationship degraded further, now it’s like what you saw earlier. I just wish to fix it”   
She sighed and Paul rested a hand on her shoulder “Go talk to him, explain why you do this..try to reason with him. I was like this in my youth and my wife was like you, She explained to me about why she acted like she did. I was happier knowing why she did it, try it it might work”   
Evie thanked him and went to seek Jacob, she knocked on his door. Something shattered against the door, clearly Jacob didn't want to interact with her. She felt tears well up in her, had her brother lost all trust in her. without trying again she returned to her room.

  
Jacob wiped tears from his eyes, it had been ages since he had cried, he hadn't shed a tear since his father's funeral. Couldn't Evie see how much she affected him when she nagged at him.   
There was a gentle knock at his door “Brother , I’m sorry I didn't mean to make you angry I was only trying to help.” Jacob responded to his sister by throwing a mug at the door, it shattered on impact and he could hear his sister moving off down the corridor, returning to her room.

One of the glass fragments caught his eye, it’s glittering attracted him. He stood up and walked to pick it up, It was about the size of one of his sister’s treasured throwing knives. He smirked, this was the answer to all of his problems. He left his bedroom and walked down to Evie’s room,her door was open and she was sat on the bed sobbing, holding an old stuffed bear from her childhood. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart and hid the shard in his pocket, not wanting to terrify her.  
She looked up when he sat on the bed next to her “Still have Barney I see my darling sister.. I wonder where Rufus went” Jacob was referring to his stuffed dog that was missing an ear and had mismatched buttons for eyes.   
Evie smiled “He’s in my case over there”   
Jacob walked over to retrieve Rufus, he chuckled as he turned to Evie “I can’t believe us, two Assassins cuddling soft toys”.   
Evie smiled and leant back on the bed “Brother, come here I want to talk to you.” Jacob started , he’d hoped to return to his room and plan his revenge but he could Evie wanted him to stay.

Jacob sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Evie, she smiled and rested against him “You know brother the reason that I criticise you is so that you can be better, I don't mean anything harmful by it” Jacob looked at her “Well I don't want your criticism or advice I can look after myself”   
Evie sniffed “ Please I’m trying to help you, I just want to save our relationship as siblings before it’s damaged before repair”   
She broke down into tears, clutching onto Jacob’s shirt.   
He gently patted her back “I care for you too sister but you're too pushy, I can't cope with you or your attitude anymore” His heart hardened as he extended his hidden blade and placed it at the back of her neck. She froze and looked at him “ Jacob , please don't, I need you and you need me”   
He shook his head “ I don't need or want you overshadowing me any more Evie” He plunged the blade into the back of her neck and twisted. 

Evie soon lay still her eyes gazing at him and her blood staining the sheets “Sorry sister, I hope you can one day forgive me, I didn’t deserve you as a sister” He brushed her eyes closed and left through the window. He spent the night in an alley far away from the Seven Bells.   
In the morning he saw a newspaper with a picture of Evie and the title “ _History Researcher found  brutally murdered_ ” His heart broke as he read the article, she was to be buried at their family home in a few days.

  
_~Flashback ends~_

  
Jacob wiped the tears away from his eyes and walked forwards to his sister's headstone, he placed his flowers on the grave, throwing the old wilted ones off to the side “ I miss you Eve, I’m sorry I allowed my anger to take over, I shouldn't have done it”   
He sighed , he'd made his decision. He took the fragment out of his pocket and thrust it into his gut, welcoming the blackness… knowing he'd see Evie again and would have a chance to make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Pride with Evie Frye   
> (I know she's dead but it occurs at the same time )


End file.
